


The Reason

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Massage, No Smut, Post - Asmodeus, Reader Insert, Sad, Tortured Gabriel (Supernatural), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel BingoSquare Filled: "Die Again and I Swear I'll Kill You"N.B1. The quote is bolded.N.B2. There is no smut in this.





	The Reason

Walking into the bunker, it wasn’t hard to realise that something was different. You’d been out on a lone hunt, a single demon that wouldn’t be hard to take care of. Dean had offered to go with you, but you needed the time alone. It’d been so long since you’d seen Gabriel, your lover, that you didn’t even know if he was alive anymore. This hunt was something to take your mind off of him. If you went with Dean, his superiority complex would make Dean take charge, and you’d end up just thinking about the angel that you love.

Walking back into the bunker, you were met with Sam running past you, the first aid kit in his hand and a panicked look on his face.   
“Is everything okay?” You asked.   
“Oh uh…Yeah” He said, before speeding off towards the bedrooms. Shaking your head, you dumped your dirty laundry in the laundry room before going off to the bathroom, picking up a towel along the way.

After showering, you were walking back towards your bedroom when you heard hushed murmurings coming from one of the spare rooms, behind a closed door. Tiptoeing over, you pressed your ear against the door, frowning when you heard three voices and an almost silent whimpering. Tallying the voices, you heard Sam, Dean and Castiel, yet you couldn’t identify the murmuring. You eased open the door, not catching the attention of anyone in the room. They were all too focused on whatever, or whoever, was on the bed in front of them.

Sam moved aside, and the sight that met you completely blew your mind. The angel that you love is curled in a ball. His lips are sewn shut, he’s covered in dirt and blood. His eyes widen when he sees you, his mouth attempts to form into a painful smile.   
“Cas, can’t you heal him?” You asked, bringing the attention of the males in the room to you.   
“I’m sorry, (Y/N)…It took all of my grace getting him here” Castiel said.   
“Fine, let me at least try to help him. You guys are as calming as buffoons in heat” You said. You saw the attempt at a smile on Gabriel’s face.   
“Gimme them scissors. Sam, go run a bath and get it warm. Dean, go make some food up for everyone. Cas, go restore your grace. I’ll look after Gabriel” You said, reaching down to rub the angel’s dirt covered hand. The men did as asked, leaving the room a moment later. You moved to sit on the bed, watching as Gabriel slid closer. Raising the scissors, you saw fear flash in his eyes.  
“I’m not going to hurt you” You promised.   
“I’ll cut this string, then I’m gonna bathe you. I’m going to get you all nice and clean, and bandaged up safely. Dean’s cooking us some food to get you all fed and back running like I know you can” You promised. Gabriel’s eyes filled with a slight reassurance. Taking his hand in one of your own, you began rubbing his fingers, taking his focus away from the scissors. It didn’t take long for him to be able to move his lips comfortably, and soon enough, he was free of it all.   
“Hey” You murmured. Gabriel smiled.  
“Hi” He spoke, voice as rough as sandpaper, which came from not speaking for so long.   
“I’ve missed you” You admitted, meeting his eyes. Gabriel hugged you tightly, as best as possible.   
“I love you too” He whispered. Smiling, you reached up to brush your fingers through the blood-matted hair.   
“Let’s go get you cleaned up. I’ll grab some clothes on the way” You said softly. Gabriel nodded and attempted to stand, though he was shaky on his legs, and he appeared much like Bambi taking her first steps.   
“One step at a time baby” You said softly, holding your hand out so Gabriel wouldn’t fall.

It took a few minutes longer than anticipated to walk to your bedroom for some clothes for Gabriel, and to the bathroom, but you made it eventually. Sam was just leaving as you walked in.   
“Hey” He smiled, before jogging off, likely to the library. Walking into the bathroom, Gabriel whimpered slightly.   
“You don’t have to be naked if you’re not comfortable. I have some of your clean boxers here that you can wear while bathing, and I’ll grab another pair for you to change into” You said softly. Gabriel shook his head.  
“Don’t leave me” He begged, hugging you tightly.   
“I won’t” You promised. You felt the breath of relief leave Gabriel, and he smiled slightly as you pulled away. Reaching between you, you helped him remove the clothing he was wearing, specks of dirt and blood quickly covering the floor. Gabriel gripped your hand as he stepped into the steaming tub. He eased down, not fully uncurling. Reaching for a cloth, you began washing the warm water over his back, clearing away the dirt until you could see the skin as normal. He had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing appeared to be major.   
“How are you feeling?” You asked softly, attempting to make small conversation to break what would otherwise be a painful silence.   
“Sore…” Gabriel murmured.   
“But better” He smiled, his eyes meeting your own. You smiled and kissed his cheek gently, while moving to wash his arms and legs.   
“Good…I don’t know what happened, I know it’ll be hard for you to open up about it, but I’m here. If you can’t sleep, I’m here. If you wanna offload, I’m here” You said softly, while reaching for some shampoo.   
“I was uh…I was kinda hoping you’d share a bed with me” Gabriel said softly, his eyes dropping to the grey-tinted water.   
“Sure, you can sleep in my room if you want. You haven’t got a room here, you’re stuff’s still in my room and I miss you. Wherever our relationship is standing, I love you Gabriel” You shrugged, while lightly massaging some shampoo through his hair. Gabriel smiled softly and kissed your cheek. You smiled softly, continuing to clean his body.

Walking through to the kitchen a while later, the Gabriel that was holding your hand was completely different to the Gabriel that you’d first seen.   
“We’ve got some beef burgers with salad, Sam’s request. Then I figured, Gabe likes pancakes and he’s probably gonna need some sugar so we’re having pancakes for dessert” Dean smiled, and nodded to the table where Sam was eating his burger and Castiel made some comments about food tasting like molecules. Gabriel smiled slightly and moved to sit down, quickly eating his burger. You smiled and watched as your mismatched family spent the time together, your eyes drifting back to Gabriel every so often. He wasn’t particularly interacting with the other’s, though he would nod and murmur every so often. Soon enough, everyone had eaten and you could see that Gabriel needed to get to sleep.

“Hey Sam, you alright with doing the dishes so I can make sure Gabe is sleeping okay” You said, bringing the attention of Gabriel and Sam back to you.   
“Yeah, that’ll be fine” Sam smiled, watching as Gabriel moved close to you. You smiled and took Gabriel’s hand, walking back to the bedroom. Gabriel smiled slightly, squeezing your hand as best as possible.

Closing the bedroom door once you were inside, you stripped yourself of the t-shirt you were wearing, smirking slightly when you saw Gabriel’s eyes glued to your bare chest.   
“Hey, not now. Sex, we can do all that later…I don’t wanna hurt you” You said softly, moving to pull him close. Cupping his cheek, you kissed him gently. Like you would when you were dating, now you’re not sure what your relationship is, though you assume still dating. Pulling Gabriel close, you’re hugging him tighter than intended but you can’t help it. It’s been so long, the heartbreak you felt when you resigned yourself to the fact that you’d likely never see him again. Yet here he is in your arms, fully aware of the tears dripping onto his shoulder and the shaky breaths leaving your mouth.  
“Gabe… **die again and I swear I’ll kill you** ” You murmured, voice shaky from the tears that were streaming down your cheeks.   
“I know…” He responded, barely audible. You smiled slightly, despite the tears and kissed Gabriel gently.   
“In the eyes of the law…we can’t, but in the eyes of God, we can…” He sighed. Tilting your head in confusion, you gestured for him to continue. Moving to sit on the bed, he patted the space beside him.   
“I was trapped by a dick called Asmodeus. Not much more is needed to be known about him…but the…” Gabriel sighed, likely unable to get the sentence how he wanted it.   
“While I was trapped, it would’ve been so easy to give up. To let him take all of my grace and kill me like he wanted. But I had to keep fighting, I _wanted_ to…Usually, I would. Usually I have nothing to live for but now…(Y/N/N) you kept me sane down there. You were the only person I could think of. Whenever the pain got too much, whenever I just wanted to give up, whenever I needed something to give me the energy to fight, you were there in my mind. The cold nights on the cell floor, I’d imagine you by my side and it would make the night a lil bit easier. When Dick face came looking for his next victim, and it was always me, you were the reason I kept fighting. Without you, I wouldn’t be here now…you save my life every single day, even now I’m not there. You fill my mind, filling my best dreams and getting rid of the nightmares without even trying…You my reason to carry on. Will you marry me?” Gabriel asked softly. He couldn’t meet your eyes, the pure fear in his voice told you what you needed to know.   
“Yes Gabriel, I’ll marry you” You said softly. Gabriel smiled and hugged you tightly, his eyes filling with happiness.   
  
A while later, you both eventually curled together on the bed. Gabriel was curled in your arms, already snoring away. It’d been a tough few months for everyone, though you didn’t know how long Gabriel had been held captive. The only thing you could definitively say was that it wouldn’t happen again.


End file.
